MASTER DISGUISE
by Mini-Lilian
Summary: Kaoru knows that the only way to get someone to take an interest in you is by getting another man. Enishi in that case. When Kaoru and Enishi start really feeling something, will it be too late for our favourite red-head? RR!


**Master Disguise**

MiniLilian

XXXXXXXX

Jabber Corner: I am trying to do this as similar as to fhb, but I guess I have to be original in my own way to. Well I'm MiniLilian, and I'm 10 and its my first time ever writing fanfiction. I don't know how to really do it but if you reply to me and tell me if I'm doing well as a first timer I will very much appreciate it. Thank you all.

Summary: Kaoru knows that the only way to get someone to take an interest in you is by getting another man. Enishi in that cause. When Kaoru and Enishi start really feeling something, will it be too late for our favourite red-head? R/R!!

Background info: I got the idea and summary from fhb. Thanks fhb!

XXXXXXXX

"What did he say?" a young green eyes girl asked.

The blue eye girl whom she'd been talking to sighed. "Misao, he totally doesn't understand the meaning of a girl hinting on him. He's practically blind—I don't know perhaps he's stupid or dumb for that matter." She ended in a rough sigh, "you know what hurts me, is that an ugly girl like me can never get a guy like that to go out with. This world is a paranoia that floats around me." She scoffed kicking the dust on the floor.

"There there Kaoru-chan, keep your chin up. It's only a matter of time before that idiot realizes what he really lost. I mean Kao, think of this, Himura's like- -um, a bat! A bat whose blind in the day to light, but at night he can see. You're like the day or the light and apparently he can't see you, the only way he can see you, is by darkness. That says something Kaoru-chan and do you know what that is?" Misao asked interestedly.

"Um, that I should ditch him?" she asked worriedly.

"Hmm---ne—not exactly, but what I was expecting to hear was that, in order to become one with the flow, recede with the flow" Misao spoke inhaling deeply, somehow proud with how this was going.

Kaoru was apt to ask what that meant, but the expression of happy-go-luckiness on Misao's face deterred her. Misao caught Kaoru's facial expression of a bit perplex worry.

"It means Kao, in order for the billy-goat to see you, you have to play a game similar to his. However, are you willing to be open-minded at what I'm about to suggest?" Misao asked curiously.

"I guess" Kaoru shook her shoulders in an uncertain manner

"Maa, maa, don't show me that shoulder-language, its either a yessssssss or a nooooooo, kay?" Misao rendered with a bright smile

"Okay Misao, I say yes, let me hear what's worth my minute as it lasts" Kaoru bit her lips impatiently waiting for Misao to speak.

"Ditch the loser called Himura and get yourself a man. A new man, like hello, we live in a twenty first century where in every chatroom some guy is completely desperate for a woman, now I'm not saying to go with a desperate man, but what I'm trying to tell you, is that men---men literally idolize you and that it won't be hard so just chose one and a good one. I mean Himura's going to be in deep poop when you show up with a fine man all draped around you. Think of it Kao, isn't that a good one?" she asked…

"Actually that's not a bad idea. I should get a new man" she started to talk confidently, "I will get a new man, hear that world, I'm going to get a man I tell yuh" she shouted not realizing that the entire cheerleader squad was watching. They giggled hearing Kaoru's profession.

"Desperate to tell the world you're anti-manless?" one sneered, her burgundy eyes blazing beautifully.

Kaoru blushed realizing that people had heard her. It was Misao who shot back up, "well at least she's not all manly like you" Misao glossed with a deep snarl.

"What was that little weasel?" the girl by name Megumi Takani roared.

"Girl, take time and suck this" Misao hoisted her perfect middle finger in Megumi's direction. With that both Misao and Kaoru left.

They walked for about fifteen minutes just airing their heads out.

"Misao, I have something to ask you" Kaoru started.

"Well speak up now" Misao spoke

"Where am I going to find urh—a guy who wants to go around and pull off this master disguise? I mean it's not a small thing I'm trying to pull off, it's actually kind of big and it's going to take a lot of persuasion and bribery I presume. So one, how do I pull this off, and two, where am I going to find a man like that?" she paused, "if I should clear up some stuff with you, note, I'm not much of the fleshy-bottylicious mama!" Kaoru showed Misao her flat chest.

"So---where do I find this—this man of my dreams now?" Kaoru asked

"It's all trial and error, but you could always ask someone arrogant" Misao explained

"Why?" Kaoru wanted to know

"Because they're usually the possessive type. Take it from experience" Misao gloated

"Nice for you, but againnn, where do I find the man of my dreams?" Kaoru asked tiredly.

"You could always ask him…" Misao pointed to the white head blonde boy in the distance. He wore white-blonde locks that were picky and traveling in an upward direction. He wasn't from her school, he was more preferably from Kyoto Prestige College for Boys. It was considered the second best academy for boy students in the country. Turning around, Kaoru saw the colour of his eyes, they were of a cerulean mix with teal. He looked absolutely gorgeous, like a God, and with all those girls clutching onto him, Kaoru suddenly lost her strength to speak to him. There was no way she could ever talk to a guy like that.

"Misao---I can't do it" Kaoru cried

"Aghh, Kaoru-chan, don't fail me now, just go up to him ask him if you could speak to him in private and BAM" Kaoru jumped when she heard the word, "ask him to date yuh…"

"Misao which guy wants to go around with the Japanese Avril Livagne?" Kaoru cried.

"Don't start that! Just be brave and don't look him in the eyes…"

"His eyes---they're so dreamy…ahh aren't you dreamy?" Kaoru looked into the distance, hearts in her eyes.

"Hello" Misao snapped her fingers, "get to it" Misao ordered.

"You're right, its now or never!" she straighten her clothes and marched into the distance

'I'm going to look like a complete retard'

_To be continued_

XXXXXXXX

Authors Jabber: Well I produced chapter one and it's okay I'd say. Hope you people like it! Remember to tell me if my work sucks okay? I'm going to sleep now. Need a nap! Bye bye!

Review me the miniLilian


End file.
